


two birds, one stone

by nini_pls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Deepthroating, F/M, Femdom, Fingerfucking, I'm Bad At Titles, Identity Porn, Manhandling, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Written While Feral, blink and youll miss it stucky basically, briefly, pls be nice i was horny, theres a tiny bit of plot but it's contrived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nini_pls/pseuds/nini_pls
Summary: Bucky searches for a target at a club and gets a whole lot more than he bargained for.orBucky gets pegged for the first time because he was made for it(recommended songs to set the mood: Monster by Red Velvet - Irene & Seulgi; Trouble by EXO; god is a woman by Ariana Grande)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	two birds, one stone

Bucky slipped in the door, nodding curtly to the bouncer who ignored him in favor of carding the gaggle of suspiciously youthful girls behind him. Although he can see better in the dark than the average human, Bucky knew it was going to be tough to find the target in the dimly lit throngs of people. The strobe lights helped a bit, but the chaos of the club was going to make this difficult no matter what.

As he continued to case the joint, he spotted a bar at the back that looked like a perfect vantage point from which to survey the rest of the club. Left shoulder squared in, Bucky pushed his way through the crowd, keeping his cap pulled down as he sloughed through to the bar. He finally emerged, glancing around as he quietly took a seat near the end of the bar. The bartender started in his direction but he waved him off, though not without a quick bit of eye contact. Nope, not the target. Bucky turned back to the crowd, resigning himself to people-watching until he caught a lead, when he felt someone approach the bar on his left.

“Can I get a Creamy Pussy?”

Bucky paused his surveillance to seek the source of the voice, both on the off chance that it could belong to the target, and because he kind of wanted to know who would order such a salaciously named drink. Standing in the neon glow of the bar sign was a woman, clad in a skintight black outfit that would put T’Challa to shame. His eyes landed first on her shoulders, as she bent over the bar to watch her drink being made, and he couldn’t help himself as his gaze slid down the lightly arched curve of her back down to her hips, where it curled like a vine around her shapely thighs and disappeared into the darkness of her thigh-high boots. Drink in hand, she stood up and began to turn toward Bucky, who snapped his eyes up to hers, which were decidedly not gold and were boring into his soul. He stared, unsure why he was unable to look away.

“If you keep gazing into my eyes like this you’ll fall in love,” she said, raising her glass to her lips. Bucky could see her tongue dab a droplet from her upper lip in his peripheral vision, but he still couldn’t break free of her eyes, which hadn’t left his either and, in fact, hadn’t blinked since they’d first locked onto each other what felt like an hour ago. He felt strange, almost nervous, like she had activated his fight or flight but he couldn’t choose. This was nothing like when he was getting back on his feet in Wakanda, and had gone on his first date in seventy years; it wasn’t even like the first time he’d seen Steve, post-serum, changing his shirt and sending Bucky high-tailing it to the private spot on the outskirts of camp where a soldier could jerk off in peace. This was something entirely different. He felt like she was looking right through him, through his clothes, through his skin, through his mind—like she could see the man he was right now, and every man he’s ever been, and all the men he could ever be. It left him frozen.

“Seriously, snap out of it,” she said, finally blinking. Another coy sip, a glance up at him through thick lashes, like he’d just been ogling and she hadn’t had a vicelike grip on his consciousness for the past who-knows-how-long. Bucky blinked too, and averted his eyes, looking any and everywhere else so he wouldn’t get sucked back in. There was something off about that look they’d shared. It wasn’t normal. It was like the difference between Bucky throwing a punch versus the Winter Soldier. A punch was a punch, a gaze was a gaze, but it felt…enhanced.

Before he could finish forming his suspicion, she was in his line of sight again, this time standing in front of his barstool, which he’d swiveled back to the crowd while fleeing her stare. She was standing at an odd distance—she was between his legs, in his personal space, but not close enough to be purely sexual. It was like she was suggesting, offering, putting it out there, but then again, there was a large swath of people right behind her, so maybe it was just out of necessity. Bucky couldn’t decide. She made him utterly unsure of himself; he was hesitating, eyes wide, like he was back in Washington and Steve had just called his name for the first time in seventy years. She leaned in just a touch, arms crossed, drink dangling beneath her elbow.

“So, you here alone?”

Bucky, still studiously avoiding her eyes, nodded. He tried to look out at the crowd behind her, continue his work, but suddenly she moved in the corner of his eye, and he felt a hand land on his left thigh, while his right got soaked with alcohol. _Shit_ , he thought to himself. He was trying so hard not to look at her that his super soldier reflexes actually failed him. The guy who had apparently bumped into her and spilled her drink on Bucky had stopped and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Sorry ‘bout that, lemme buy you a new one, gorgeous,” he leered, moving an inch further into her personal space with every word. She turned her gaze from where it had been focused on the growing stain on Bucky’s pants up toward the man, who froze the second their eyes locked. He yanked his hand off her shoulder, visibly shrinking under the weight of her stare, and stumbled backward. He bounced off the person behind him, eyes still on her, and as soon as she blinked, turning back toward Bucky, he was free and ricocheting like a pinball through the crowd and out the door. Bucky watched this, lips parted and eyes wide, bewildered, wondering if that was the same way she had looked at him, or if she had different captivating expressions, and then suddenly she was back in his space, reaching behind him to grab a handful of napkins from the counter.

“Well, your pants are ruined,” she remarked as she dabbed at the wet spot, succeeding only in pressing damp, sticky fabric into Bucky’s skin. He realized her other hand had never left his thigh, and that her fingers were gently squeezing as she fussed with his pants. Those fingers were at an odd distance too: They sat well above his knee, far too high to be platonic, but just an inch or so too low to be the teasing, sensual touch he found himself thinking about. Just like that, the hand was gone, as she stood back and observed the damage.

“Let me get a private room. They have en suite bathrooms so you can at least get the stickiness out of your pants.” She reached out, pulling him from the barstool, and whisked him through the crowd and up the staircase on the wall. Bucky let himself be taken, still bewildered, into a dark room that was bathed in red as she flipped the lights on. Seeing her clearly, in high light for the first time, was like a punch in the gut. Her hair was like obsidian, brushing softly on her exposed shoulders, and her lips were a natural dusty pink, curled coquettishly around straight, white teeth. Her skin was clear and bright and her nose arched slyly into a pair of finely crafted eyebrows that curved over those eyes, whose color remained indistinguishable even in this lighting, though they were, still, very not-gold. Bucky found his eyes roving, like a bead of sand, around and down her hourglass figure, where, once again, he got lost in the black of her boots.

“You’re staring again,” she said, walking over to another door at the back of the room. “I told you, don’t look too long or you’ll fall in love.” She disappeared into the bathroom, the water splashing in the sink as she turned it on. She leaned back, her head peeking out from the doorframe. “Give me your pants.”

Bucky was pulling down his zipper when he stopped short, head snapping up.

“What the fuck am I doing?” He zipped and buttoned back up, just as she came out of the bathroom.

“What’s wrong?” Her voice sounded innocent but Bucky was beginning to know better. He looked down at his watch, more than mildly shocked at how much time had passed. Or rather, how much time he’d wasted not focused on the mission. He was here to search for the target, dammit, not get involved with a sexy (and kinda scary) woman in a scenario that was starting to feel like it was ripped right from a porno. He’d never been distracted on a mission before, and with a sudden clarity that had been eluding him since she first came to the bar, he realized that she was playing with him.

“Who are you?”

“That depends,” she said, crossing the room with the long strides of a lioness on the prowl, “on who you’re looking for.” She didn’t stop, just reached out and lightly pushed on his chest, and Bucky felt himself actually moving back, until his back was against the door and she was pressed up against him, gazing up at him with a wolfish grin. It was a repeat of their first encounter, that same look that pierced right through him, except this time she was touching him, in his space, and the combination of that gaze and the warmth of her body was heady. Bucky felt himself hardening as lust smacked into him like a freight train. Their first eye contact was _nothing_ compared to this, this unbridled, animalistic lust. He’d never felt the need so strongly, and looking into her eyes only made it worse, like a visual aphrodisiac. He surged down to her mouth, hands coming up to grip her waist, to grasp any amount of her flesh he could find. She met him halfway, sighing into his mouth and tangling a hand into his long hair, and _pulled_. The sharp but thrilling pain jerked Bucky’s head back, and through the lusty haze he was surprised to hear himself let out a literal _whimper_. She let go, trailing her hand to his chin and holding him there.

“I’ve always wanted to make an absolute mess out of the Winter Soldier,” she whispered, and let her hand trail down to the front of his shirt, where it was joined by its twin and they spread wide, over his chest, around his back, and down to his ass. She looked up at his flushed face, his mouth open in shock, and smirked. “I’m going to fuck you so hard and so good you’ll forget your own name again.” She squeezed her hands, one sliding around the front to palm his cock through his pants. Bucky nearly came right then and there. He was still reeling from the revelation of his identity, and the raw dominant energy exuding from her was overwhelming him. He’d never met a woman like this, not even Natasha, who he’d seen wither men with a look. This woman…

Bucky’s thoughts were cut off as she bent her knees, hooking her hands behind Bucky’s thighs and hoisting him up like he weighed nothing. Caught off guard, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and his legs around her waist, as she peered up at him again, grinning.

“Take your shirt off.”

Bucky unwrapped his arms and scrambled to get his shirt over his head, knocking his cap off and getting momentarily tangled as she latched onto the middle of his chest with her mouth the second the skin was exposed. Her hands were back on his ass, kneading and groping, and her mouth was working its way up, pausing to gently bite at his nipple, before reaching his left shoulder. She brushed her lips over the seam where flesh and metal met, glancing at him to see his reaction. Bucky was staring, transfixed. Back in Wakanda, Shuri had been able to restimulate and connect his nerves to the vibranium arm, restoring sensations, and boy was he feeling it. She licked a long stripe up the scarred skin, and then pounced on his neck, biting and sucking so greedily that Bucky had a hand in her hair and the other around her shoulders, pushing her further into him. Finally, she let go of a spot just under his jaw and met his mouth, swallowing his small moans. One hand left his ass and found his other nipple, pinching and massaging while her tongue slid into his mouth.

A jolt sent Bucky’s head back against the wall when her other hand, still on his ass, crept inward, one finger sliding over his hole through his pants. He could feel his precum soaking his pants, which had gone from wet and sticky with alcohol to dry and stiff and now back to wet and sticky. They both looked down at his stained pants, watching the wet spot spread for a beat before she pulled back from the wall. Bucky grabbed for her shoulders again as she turned around and carried him to the large couch, where she laid him on his back, settling between his thighs. Her hands were gone from his ass, but he didn’t have a chance to miss them because in a matter of seconds she had his pants off and was pulling at the band of his underwear, letting his cock spring free at last.

“You know, I’ve always wondered what that serum does to a man’s cock.” She took it in her hand, stroking down the length of it. “Do you last for hours? Did it make you bigger? Are you more sensitive?” Bucky shivered as she dragged a fingernail lightly up the side. “Let’s find out.” She pulled herself back to lay between his legs, propping his ass in her hands and his legs over her shoulders, and licked a big, lewd stripe up the underside of his cock. Bucky’s hands flew back over his head to grip the arm of the couch as she licked again, and took the head of his cock into her mouth. It was so warm and soft, and she went further and further down, with the barest hint of teeth that sent sparks down his shaft and up his spine, until her nose was pressed against his pubic bone and he could feel her throat constricting around him. She swallowed, and the sight of her pretty lips stretched around him put him right on the edge. The exploratory finger that had finally returned to pet over his hole pushed him over. He came with a loud moan, spilling down her throat and nearly tearing the arm off the couch as his orgasm charged through him. He was almost embarrassed by how quickly he’d come, but then he realized—he was still hard.

“Well, would you look at that,” she marveled, poking his still-hard cock, shiny with spit. “I wonder how many times you’ll have to come before it goes down.” She ran a hand up his thigh, sitting back on her heels, and quirked an eyebrow at him. “Wanna set a record?”

“Hell yes.”

She smiled wickedly at him.

“Good choice.”

The next thing Bucky knew, he was being _manhandled_ onto his stomach, his hips pulled back so he was kneeling, face down ass up, over her lap.

“Wait a second,” he stuttered, pushing up onto his hands to look back at her. “What exactly are you planning to do?”

“I told you, baby, I’m gonna fuck you until you forget your name.” She dragged a finger over his hole again, and while he was starting to get the picture, he was still missing something.

“But…you’re a woman?” She slipped out from under him and stood up. “How are you going to-” She unzipped her miniskirt and pushed it down her legs, revealing a thong that made Bucky’s mouth go dry, and, resting between her legs, a long, thick, black dildo, attached to her lingerie. “What is that?” Bucky asked even as he was putting two and two together.

“Have you ever had anal sex?” She queried as she took off her boots and peeled her skintight top over her head, leaving a matching black bra with a deep plunge and barely any coverage. Bucky shook his head, focusing in on her breasts, full and round and so inviting. “First time for everything.” She climbed back on the couch, resuming her position, and grabbed his ass possessively, earning a soft noise of surprise.

“If you want me to stop, just say ‘fiddlesticks’. But I hope you like it,” she said, smoothing a hand down his ass. “Your ass was made to be pegged.” The adventurous finger was back, probing heavily, and Bucky squirmed as it pressed down hard. Suddenly, he felt something cold and wet dribble onto his hole, and then the finger was inside him.

“Ah- wait-” The finger felt so foreign as it pushed in further, all the way down to the last knuckle. His thighs squeezed her where they bracketed her knees, and a bead of precum leaked out of his swollen cock. She paused, waiting for him to adjust, before fucking her finger in and out, her thumb rubbing gently into his perineum below. Her other hand sowed soothing circles into his hip. Soon he was loose, and she drizzled a little more of the lube packet she’d had tucked in her bra onto her fingers and slid in a second one. She worked them in, feeling inside him for the spot that would make him see stars. She pressed gently.

Bucky’s arms gave out and his cheek pressed to the couch while his metal arm shot back and gripped her wrist, holding her in place while his vision came back into focus.

“Do that again. Please.”

She obliged, stroking circles and zigzags and all kinds of shapes into his prostate until he came for the second time, with a loud cry. His orgasm left him shivering, thighs shaking and hole clenching around her fingers, his own metal ones clasping her wrist with unintentional force.

“You wanna let go so I can finish prepping you?” She teased, gently prying his fingers away and coaxing him to relax. She could feel his cock bobbing, _still_ hard, against her thigh. “Well, looks like we’re headed for orgasm number three.” On ‘three’ the third finger nudged against his hole, pushing in beside the other two and fucking him steadily until he was leaking again. A fourth finger just to be safe, and then he was ready.

“Okay, baby, you ready? Do you want my cock inside you?” Bucky nodded, his sweaty hair falling in his face. He jerked as the tip of her strap-on, still warm from where it had been resting against her under her skirt, slid along the seam of his ass, teasing. “I want to hear you say it.” She squeezed his ass, pushing his cheeks together over her cock. Bucky choked on a moan.

“P-Please put it in,” he whimpered, ass pushing back hungrily.

“You can do better than that, baby.” _Smack_. His ass stung and he moaned, loudly.

“Please f-fuck me with your c-cock,” he whined. _Smack_. “Please put it i-inside me and make me c-come.” _Smack_.

“That’s more like it.” A hand pressed down between his shoulders, the other angled his hips up, and in one smooth motion she thrust in, bottoming out as Bucky nearly screamed in pleasure. He was so fucking _full_ and her hand pressing him down into the couch was so _authoritative_ and the lace of her panties rubbing against his skin was so _tantalizing_ —

Bucky was gone. Absolutely incoherent as she pulled out and slammed back in, the hand on his back coming up to thread into his hair and hold him in place. He turned his head to one side, noticing for the first time that this wall was entirely mirrors, and watched; he watched her fuck into him with downward strokes that arched his back beautifully, watched his sweaty flesh arm lose purchase on the couch and slide right off, watched her push his thighs a little wider. He felt her go even deeper, to the point where he could feel it in his stomach, and just when he was back at the precipice of orgasm, she stopped, hooked her hands around his thighs again, and swung him onto his side, one leg held up against her chest and the other half hanging off the couch, all without pulling out. Bucky didn’t have time to be disoriented by the change in position as he was spread so wide and she went right back to hammering into him, gripping his thigh against her chest. Her bra straps were slipping down her shoulders and her breasts were heaving as she breathed, and she was staring right at him again, and he met her eyes through the hair spackled to his face and then she was touching his poor, aching cock while fucking him so hard and he seized, coming for the third time.

She fucked him through it, stroking his cock in rhythm, watching the spurts of white land on his chest. He came back down to earth as she slowed down, in a daze, and drunkenly looked at his cum-splattered chest, dragging his metal fingers through the mess and staring at them almost wondrously. She reached out, pulling his arm toward her, and pushed his fingers in her mouth, sucking them clean, never breaking eye contact, and if he had gone soft at all then he was certainly rock hard again. She let his arm go, swallowing, and gently maneuvered him to lay properly on his back, settling down on top of him. She was still inside him, indefatigable, waiting for him to be ready for the next round. He reached forward, pulling gently at her drooping bra strap, and she leaned forward so he could unclasp the garment and pull it off her, finally exposing the rest of her chest. With reverent fingers he caressed her, squeezing and cupping, until the idea occurred to do the same with his metal hand. He rubbed his artificial digits over her nipple, squishing a little more forcefully, and for a second he swore he heard her breath hitch.

She leaned further over him, diving down to kiss him while he played with her breasts, a hand in his hair again and the other pressing one of his thighs against his chest. This slid her a little deeper into him, and he gasped softly into her mouth, his free leg curling around her waist, and she began thrusting again. Shallow, short thrusts gave way to long, deep ones, the kind that had Bucky’s toes curling and his hands fumbling where they were still on her chest. She reached down and hefted his hips up, changing the angle, fucking into him so deep that when he reached a hand down to stroke his cock he swore he could feel the bulge of her cock against his arm. Bracing Bucky’s weight on one arm, she lunged forward and began biting and sucking every inch of his torso she could reach, leaving a trail of red marks right down to the spot just below his navel where he could feel her deep inside him. She stayed on that spot for a bit, sucking hard, and Bucky’s hands were fumbling again, on his cock, in her hair, and then her mouth was on his cock again and she was _still_ fucking him and his vision went completely white.

In seconds she pulled out, grabbed his metal hand from where it had slipped drunkenly from her chest to her waist, and pushed his cold fingers down past the dildo to her pussy. Holding his wrist steady, his bionic fingers twitching mechanically as his earth-shattering orgasm continued, she thrust down on the digits. Bucky lay there and let her use him, too fucked out to do anything more than flex his fingers, which earned him a shaky moan. She let go of his wrist but continued riding his hand, and he watched in a blissful stupor as her pretty lips parted and her eyes pressed closed. He could feel her begin to quiver against his hand, and he fought through the post-orgasm fog to drag a finger between her folds and press against her clit while his flesh hand pressed on her breast, and then she was fully shaking, hands squeezing his shoulders, keening softly as she came on his fingers. Pulling his metal arm out from under her, she lay on top of him, chest to chest, breasts pressed against him.

“That was…amazing is not a good enough word,” he mumbled, scrubbing his hands over his face. He peeked through his fingers to find her grinning, a softness in her eyes that he hadn’t seen earlier.

“What’s your name?” She asked, pressing her lips together to contain a smile.

“…Joe?” She laughed, and he couldn’t help but let out a little giggle of his own, and then she was reaching down to pick up her discarded bra and as her head turned Bucky caught a glint.

Bucky grabbed her head and turned her back toward him, looking her dead in the eye, and sure enough, as he moved her head side to side, there it was. Gold.

“Holy shit,” he breathed. “Holy fucking shit I have fucked up _big time_.” He pushed her up and scrambled out from underneath her, searching for his shirt and his dreadfully sticky pants. He picked up his watch. “Good fucking god we were supposed to rendezvous an hour ago, oh my _god_.” Bucky started going faster, struggling to get his pants on, digging his phone out of his pocket to find a slew of missed calls and texts from the rest of the team, who had all come up empty handed in their respective clubs. He typed out a message. _I think I found the target…_

“So you were looking for me.” He turned, then quickly looked away as he found her standing, still naked, amused smile on her face. “Well I’d say you got very lucky, you found me _and_ you got fucked senseless. Two birds with one stone.” She sauntered over to her pile of clothes, pulling them on as Bucky’s phone buzzed with an incoming call from Steve.

“Buck, where the HELL have you been? What do you mean you found the target? Why didn’t you report back at the designated time? What happened?” Bucky held the phone away from his ear as Steve’s progressively louder stream of questions came hurtling out.

“Steve calm down, I had to uh…chase a lead that ended up paying off. I’ll bring her out now.” He ended the call, and looked back at her, clad again in her incredibly sexy outfit, and Bucky was having a hard time deciding which way he preferred her, when she stepped forward, looped her arm through his, and said,

“Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first fic that i wrote in a 5-hour feral furor after watching CA:TWS for the first time a couple months ago. i felt very strongly that bucky should be pegged and so here he is, living my dreams. this is not beta'd and the plot is a little contrived i think but we got bucky face down ass up with a sexy lady so that's all that matters!!!! pls be nice i am not nearly as strong as my oc i am very sensitive


End file.
